


Original Female Lord of the Rings Character

by SingSwan_SpringSwan



Series: Teedle dee dee, I made an OC [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, ofc fanart, she’s human but did I do a good job making her look like an elf, why am I doing this, yin daughter of erduthil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingSwan_SpringSwan/pseuds/SingSwan_SpringSwan
Summary: Yeah this is what Yin looks like, if you were wondering. The hair was fun to color. Hope it’s a good visual reference :P
Series: Teedle dee dee, I made an OC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865134
Kudos: 1





	Original Female Lord of the Rings Character

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr blog

<https://singswan-springswan.tumblr.com/post/625216196971724800/i-give-you-a-lotr-oc-cries-in-gucci>


End file.
